


Liebestraum

by Phoeny



Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica/魔法少女まどか★マギカ
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeny/pseuds/Phoeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Power is a double-edged sword; it ruptures, tears, maims, isolates". Yet she dreams. Only spoilers if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebestraum

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: After a lengthy hiatus, I find myself with a new fandom to play with. I have also decided to switch up my writing style a bit and challenge myself to try my hand at poetry writing. It's meant to be in Kyoko's POV, with some slight, slight mention of Sayaka.

"Liebestraum"

* * *

 _There's a saying:_

 _"Knowledge is Power",_

 _"Power is Absolute"._

 _Power is a double-edged sword;_

 _it ruptures, tears, maims, isolates._

 _Father, image steeped in Power-_

 _cannot be erased._

 _I, imbued with ill-gotten Power_

 _lives, a breathing husk._

 _Power strengthens, snaps, fixes, connects-_

 _if only your heart is one with your sword-the noble image_

 _of Chivalry._

 _Through Power I have found what I thought was lost;_

 _for once upon a dream-lit world,_

 _I had love._


End file.
